oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Dwarf Cannon
Details Walkthrough Items required: '''A hammer. Talk to Captain Lawgof, west of McGrubbor's woods, across the log and past the coal mines. If you do not have the 20 agility required to cross the log, you will need to enter the fenced area from the south via the gate. He will explain his dilemma of the goblin forces approaching from the south. He will allow you to temporarily join the Black Guard, the elite of the dwarven military. After you accept he will give you 6 railings and a hammer so that you can help with fixing the railings. The damaged railings around the complex are clearly bent, repair these by "inspecting" the appropriate sections of railing. If you fail to repair a rail, you may take 1 or 2 damage or your Strength will be temporarily reduced. Captain Lawgof will explain that communication has stopped with the watchtower. Head south to the watchtower just south of the gate near the dwarf commander, and investigate. Note: Make sure you actually finish the conversation with Captain Lawgof, otherwise the Dwarf remains will not spawn. After finishing the conversation, the Dwarf remains will be on the top level of the watch tower. The Dwarf remains will be in the corner but will '''NOT be indicated on the map as a red dot, so be on look out. Head south and go to the top level of the watch tower and retrieve the Dwarf remains. Take the Dwarf remains back to the Captain Lawgof. Devastated, the Captain Lawgof will tell you that the dwarf who had been killed when the watchtower was overrun was Gilob who had a son named Lollk that is still missing. in the Goblin's Hideout.]] The Missing Son Items required: ''Food (optional)'' Head south-east and around the fishing guild to a cave to find Lollk. The cave is located just east of the entrance to the Fishing Guild. The cave forks into three passages. Take the centre passage and head northwest to find the goblin outpost. Go to the furthest room from the entrance. Search the northern most crate on the East wall (as seen in the picture) and Lollk will jump out. After thanking you for rescuing him, Lollk will run back to the dwarf commander. The Dwarven Multicannon Items required: '''Falador and Camelot '''or '''Ardougne teleport (optional but HIGHLY recommended). Return to the Captain Lawgof, and he will thank you and ask you to fix his broken multicannon. Use the toolkit he gives you on the cannon. You need to match up the three tools with the three parts on the screen that shows up. # Use the pliers on the safety switch at the bottom # Use the hooked tool on the spring. # Use the toothed tool on the gear located at the bottom of the hammer. Talk to Captain Lawgof again, and he will tell you that he doesn't know how to get ammo for the cannon. He will tell you to go to the Dwarf Base south of Ice Mountain near the Dwarven Mines to find out about the ammo. Go to the Dwarf Base. Talk to Nulodion. He is in the left (west) building. He will give you an ammo mould and some instructions. NOTE: If you intend to make cannonballs, take another mould by dropping the one he gives you and talking to him again. Go back and talk to Captain Lawgof. He will reward you for your efforts. Quest completed. '''Congratulations! Reward *1 Quest point *750 Crafting experience. *The ability to buy and use a Dwarf multicannon. *The ability to make cannonballs. Category:Quests Category:Dwarf Cannon